


Behind The Scenes

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Short One Shot, Smut, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Original Male Character/ Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Behind The Scenes

Kari felt his body shudder when his bare back came in contact with the cold wall behind him. Hands were feeling him up and down, lips puckered against the sensitive skin of his neck sucking it tender, purple and bruised. And even though it hurt a bit, he found himself enjoying the sensation all too much. 

He knew in his mind that this wasn't okay, none of it. It wasn't okay that he was making out, steamingly with a man behind stage, hidden behind curtains where no one could see. It wasn't okay that he was supposed to be ready for an interview within minutes, and it surly wasn't okay that the man he was having hot heated intimacy with was his uncle, Clyde. Who was also his agent but—by blood—they were linked from a long line of family, for centuries to past.

And still, none of that was going to stop him from enjoying this moment as it happened, wishing it could last much-much longer. 

The sensation of rough teeth nibbling harshly at the tender skin of Kari's neck caused his back to curl up off of the wall, mouth parted effectuating a soft moan which was quickly quieted by soft lips crashing down against his. Karis every fluttered while he struggled to keep them open, wet sounds stilling in the air as their tongues played a pretty game of tag with one another. 

Clyde took advantage of this moment, fingers sliding up karis tight ribs up until the bridge he of his thumb flicked across the boys erect nipples. They were soft, pink and puffy standing up with the craving to be played with, and by the way Kari shuddered beneath him, Clyde couldn't hold back the smirk that formed between the messy kiss. 

Kari's small hands found their way around his uncles neck, pulling the larger closer to allow their bodies to intwine together. A familiar tightening gripping at the crotch of Karis pants made his body move on its own, grinding, sliding and bucking warmly against the oldest knee in order to get some friction. 

The kiss was broken and wet lips slid across the shell of Karis ear, his teeth rooting deep against his own lip to shelter his heavy sighs. 

"Look at you.." Clyde muttered, lips and tongue working against the smallest ear as if it was a piece of candy, making Kari no good to the sensation. Laughing in his mind at the fact that Clyde was able to get his ears so sensitive by only just sweet kisses. 

That hand that stilled against Karis chest began to tweak and tug against the boys hot nipples, rubbing the the soft nub between his fingers and watching as his cute nephew began to fall apart beneath him. Hips stuttering against his knee as he began twisting and rolling his hips faster, cock throbbing beneath the cloth. 

"All heated up and just asking to be fucked" Clyde teased, planting gentle kisses underneath Karis ear making his shivering hands grip at the hair on the nape of his neck. 

"Shut up...it's because of you that I'm- ah!" Kari found it hard to finish his sentence when moist lips began suckling on his nipples, roughly and unforgiving as his tongue toyed playfully with the swollen bud. 

"C...clyde...nghhhh.. not fair-" Kari breathed, but his protest only inspired the older to go harder. His mouth vulgar giving no mercy as he clamped his teeth down against the bud tugging and letting go before rolling his tongue, it's flesh pink color now red and puffy to its swelling. Kari squealed, a hand clapped over his mouth muffing his cries as Clyde had no intentions of stopping any sooner, instead he found his lips latching onto Karis other perked nipple abusing it with all his might. 

Kari struggled to keep his voice down, fingers digging into Clydes shoulders and legs quivering beneath him, if it wasn't for Clydes knee settling between his thin legs, he knew there was no way he'd be able to stand on his own right now. 

Eventually Clyde finally let go, admiring his work as the both of the boys nipples were now bruised and swollen. Kari made a mental note in his head to place bandaids over them for the rest of this week. There was no way he was going to be able to do anything when his nipples were constantly rubbing up against a shirt all sore. 

Kari's hips jolted when a hand slid past the waist band of his shorts, gripping at his hardened cock until his tip was slipping bast the band of his shorts exposed to the cold thin air. His gasped as that same hand began jerking him off, tip of his fingers grazing against tip and teasing at the little hole that was already dripping of precum.

"Clyde.." Kari moaned, head falling back against the wall, and hips bucking wildly as his cock was being played with. Kari was engulfed into another messy kiss, Clyde suckling tenderly on Karis frantic tongue, enjoying just how much the boy was squirming beneath him. His strokes speed up causing the boys knees to buckle, but Clydes tight grip on Karis ass kept him upright, fingers threatening to push into the boys throbbing hole. Kari gripped the fabric of Clydes shirt, moaning sloppily into the wet kiss, drool spilling out the sides of his lips as he tried to protest but before he could even pull away, thick fingers were already making their way inside of him, hitting that spot that only Clyde knew would drive him crazy. 

The kiss was broke, saliva intertwining the two before breaking between them and Kari cried out. With hand on his cock and another knuckles deep into his ass, it was enough to make him go mad, body twitching and squirming, hands shaking and rapidly moving around Clydes body with the struggle to figure out what to do with themselves. 

"Almost done, baby?" Clyde smirked, planting a soft kiss against the boys forehead. Kari could only muster up enough strength in his throat to cry out a moan of pleasure in response, just as his hips began shaking and white strings of cum squirted from his cock a wave of euphoria taking over the smallest body. 

Clyde stroked Karis nursing cock a few more times before letting go, pulling his fingers out and picking up the boy to lay him flat against his stomach on a wooden bench behind the curtain. 

"Clydeeeeee...." Kari whined when he felt the tip of Clydes beastly cock rubbing against his hole, his hand flying back to grip at Clydes waist. "N-no more...if we keep going like this, I'll be no good for the interview.." 

Kari bit his lip, feeling the larger straddling him from behind, the head of his cock pushing in only slightly, "Try to hold on for a little bit longer sweetie" Clyde whispered against Karis ear, warm kissing on the nape of his neck following after to serve as a distraction as he slowly pushed deeply inside of Karis throbbing hole. 

"Fuck...baby...you're amazing" Clyde muttered, feeling as Kari tightened around his cock soft little mewls and squeals began spilling from his mouth as the head of Clydes cock pushed into his Prostate. 

It started off slow, Clyde took his time rocking back and fourth into his nephew, giving the smaller enough time to adjust a loosen up. When he felt the younger began to relax beneath him, he gripped the boys thin shoulder and began ramming into him like wild cattle. 

Kari cried out, hands gripping onto the edge of the bench feeling his uncles cock plummet deep inside of him. His cock stirring right back up again a mixed feeling of sensations overwhelming throughout his body as he struggled to keep his balance. 

Kari was so high of pleasure, he didn't even consider how loud he had been moaning. The thought of being caught right in the act was the last thing on his mind, his hips thrusting back onto the thick shaft flooding inside of him. Wet clapping sounds filled the air, as Clyde ramming balls deep into Karis tender ass.

His nephew let out a spew of pretty sounds, as both of their body glued to each other. Sweaty and both a mess as the pleasure took over eventually leading the both of them to cum, Kari a second time. Clyde, thick and wet and it filled up inside of him as if it was where it belonged in the first place. 

There was a share of tired breaths before Clyde had finally pulled out, cock falling loose out of his ass, twitching to the sight of jus juices spilling out of his nephew's gaping hole, soft whines falling from Karis lips to the lack of contact.

Too weak to move on his own, Clyde helped Kari onto his back. Suffocating him in sweet kisses, a soft peck on the lips, forehead and chin before pulling himself from the bench to put back on his clothes. 

Kari laid there for what felt like hours, trying to catch his breath "You're mean"


End file.
